A World Revealed By Chance
by hashie211
Summary: A Persona 3 AU fanfic where Minato comes back to Japan as a teacher in an all girls highschool. Gekkoukan High School. Minato x Yukari pairing implied. Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Persona 3 they belong to Atlus.
1. Home

"You've taken pretty drastic measure this time, Minato" The man with dark brown hair, and gray eyes mused. He wore a blue, red and white plaid collar shirt, and underneath is a dark green shirt, matched with dark gray pants.

"This is nothing to laugh at Keisuke" He sighed with slight irritation in his voice. His right eye, tinted with a bluish gray, was covered like a curtain with his blue dark hair, while the left eye looked at him.

"Come on don't be so angry." Keisuke said soothingly, pushing his black rimmed glasses up smiling at his blue haired companion. "As you know I recently just got married so... Sorry that I can't co-"

"I know that. Congratulations again with Chihiro." Minato cut in and sighed, letting the irratation in him flow out and smiled a little. He was genuinely happy for his long time friend.

"Let me finish." The doctor in glasses chuckled. "In exchange for that though, I'll try to get in contact with some influencial corporations or universities for you. Of course I'll ask Chihiro for her connections as well."

"Flight 20-II to Japan, Tokyo is now boarding."

"Alright thanks." Minato nodded lifting his black duffel bag onto his left shoulder. "I'll try to come back as soon as possible as well."

Keisuke walked closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Take your time, it's been awhile since you were home right?"

Minato kept a small smile, nodding then turned around heading to the boarding area. After he handed over his ticket to a slightly taller man with white hair and yellow eyes which unnerved him a little. Minato noticed he wore a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wore black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar fitting for a flight attendant. _Theodore._ Minato thought reading the name tag the taller man wore.

"Welcome to flight 20-II to Japan" The attendant smiled and bowed ushering Minato into the plane.

The blue haired man easily found his seat with ease. He was seated beside an older bald gentleman who oddly wore a black, tattered, Buddhist monk's robe. He took a closer look and noticed golden rings as well as a golden watch. _Strange. I thought monks weren't into materialistic things_. Minato shifted a little smelling alcohol from the monk. _Is this guy really a monk?_ He thought rhetorically.

The engines roared. The plane started to move down the run way. His hands started to shake a little with the turbulence of taking off as the plane got faster and faster down the runway. So then finally they were in the air and that's when the turbulence calmed. They were above the clouds, the serene beauty of the skies calmed him prompting him away from his problems.

It wasn't like he was coming home for a vacation. The thesis he presented while in school was acknowledged and drawn up. Everything was fine, until they started up a larger scale project. Two major corporations were hit by the recession and ended in bankruptcy, and the state of funding alone wasn't going to cover it. _Such a sorry state of affairs._ He sighed. Research required people. Equipment; all of it costs money. And in order to get funds for those kind of things, one had to petition to the government or corporations. But with research that major American corporations have abandoned it's rather unlikely that there will be another corporation willing to offer up the funds as a sponsor.

It had been a few weeks since Minato returned to Tatsumi Port. While he was in Tokyo he had checked out the corporations and universities that he had connected with. In the end none of the universities or corporations were convinced enough.

Minato already ran out of money for everyday needs. At that point, call it luck maybe, he ran into an old teacher friend of his who begged him to help out.

 _Ah... Depressing._ Minato inwardly sighed pushing his black rimmed glasses up, walking forward. _Maybe I should use my contacts next time..._ _Anyhow, accomplishing anything in this world costs money.. I have no choice._ He stood in front of the gates. "Gekkoukan High School" He breathed. _Why does it have to be an all girls Academy._ He shook his head and continued on.

"Hey, Yukari"

"What?" A questioning brunette with donning a pink cardigan sweater and a thigh-high skirt. She had a softly featured face, beautiful milky brown eyes that seemed to complement the sharp fringes of her hair and fair skin.

"You think maybe he's the new teacher?" The girl with short black hair tied into a short ponytail asked looking out the window.

"Where!? Which one!?" the brunette shouted almost in a panic by the news.

Yuko with an amused smile, she pointed out the window to a figure walking into the school. "See him? That young guy over there."

"Ugh, you weren't kidding... What's with those lame glasses!" Yukari tensed up. Anxiety started to grow inside her. _Why is it another_ _guy_ _? Couldn't they find a female replacement.. Geez._ She sighed.

"Oh? I think he's kinda handsome" Yuko commented. Turning to her friend she noticed the distress on her face and decided it wasn't the time for jokes, even if she did really think he was genuinely good looking. "But really... Giving us another male teacher after that incident... Thats rather insensitive."

"Heh, whatever. If he tries anything strange, I'll take care of it again..." The brunette's expression darkened. _I'll drive him out, I won't let anything like last time happen again._

The blue-haired young man looked around to find himself in a small alley way. "Where am I?" He asked no one specifically. "I guess that's what I get for spacing out." He mumbled with a sigh. He started walking forward into the brush not caring for his formal light blue clothes, hands in his blazer pockets. _It's strange I know I've lived here until I was 6... But it seems like I've gotten caught in some other world. This place is absolutely nothing like I'm used to._ He looked up the sky. _My petition I hope it goes through soon... If it does go through, I can leave this job on the spot... I miss my research._

Snapping out of his thoughts he heard humming, as clichéd as he thought it was he followed the sound. _Was this opening always here?_ He peeked through the fence opening, where he saw a lone girl sitting on the steps with auburn hair, which she had in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She wore a white collared shirt, a red ribbon tie, with a red MP3 player around her neck with matching red earphones snugly hugging her ears, and the black school skirt. The sun shining on her skin made it visible that she had a pale complexion, but one thing Minato noted from all her features was her striking red eyes. He did also take into account that she had written an equation into the dirt with a stick she was holding. _Laplace?_. He contemplated looking at the equation walking closer. _I see.. It's Fourier.. Although it seems she made a mistake._ Minato squatted down and started to correct the wrong.

"Close." He said, earning a shocked looked from the student, but he pressed on "You messed up this last part. You have to do this instead..." He elaborated using the stick she previously used to show her. "But the way you worked it out was really good." He was smiling, amused by how she solved the equation. The student stood up but said nothing. Minato tilted his head "You... Have an interest in mathematical physics then?" He asked.

The auburn haired girl brushed her clothes off and replied "No, not at all." _Just... Who is this guy?_

 _Hmm? Even if you consider Fourier to be that not impressive, it still doesn't seem like to be something within the grasp of a high school stu-._

"Hey..." The girl unknowingly ended Minato's thinking. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you the new teacher?"

"Yes, why?" The young teacher raised an eyebrow.

She picked up her bag and started walking off back to the broken fence. "Well let me give you a little warning then." She paused and turned around to face the new teacher. "Our previous teacher messed around with the students, and ended up losing his job, so it might be in your best interest to try to avoid being together with another student... Everyone is a little on edge... You're likely to be mistaken for something else." She finished with an unreadable expression. With a slight bow she left him.

Minato was definitely unnerved by the story. _Ah! I didn't hear about that!_ His eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape.

Minato sat in a chair aligned with his fellow teachers on the stage as the ceremony to welcome him started.

"So that's what happend." An older gentleman with longer black hair, a stuble on the chin, stared forward to the crowd of students.

"It was! Don't play dumb with me Shinosuke." Minato whispered with obvious irritation in his voice. "If I had known that the previous teacher had done those things, I wouldn't have taken you on the offer!"

"Aw don't be so upset. Didn't I help you out back when you were in elementary?" The older man mused in a hushed tone.

Today begins a new quarter...

"Well yeah. But still" Minato insisted. "You're missing the point here, don't get me mixed up in this!" Minato kept his voice low but loud enough for his colleague to hear him.

" You've really lost your child-like innocence." The older gentleman sighed shaking his head.

Allow me to introduce you to our new teacher.

"C'mon now sit up straight." Shinosuke said smoothly.

He will become the new replacement teacher for the fourth group freshman. Professor Arisato entered an American University at the age of 13.

 _What's with that... I guess he's pretty smart_. _Is that why they hired him?_ Yukari scoffed quietly.

He was then accepted in the same University's graduate program. He is an extremely talented physics professor. And with that, if we all could please have a few words from Mr. Arisato himself.

Minato stood up from his chair and walked over to the podium. He looked to the crowd and turned on the microphone. "It is said that, Teaching is the profession that makes all other professions possible. Teachers are the one who bring about change in student's life with fun, excitement and develop thrill of learning in them. That being said, I hope we can all get along." Minato bowed slightly and cheering and swooning erupted from the crowd of girls.

A/N:

Firstly I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made, or if this fic is a little confusing... This is my first time writing a story like this. Hopefully as time progresses I can find a proper writing style.

Your reviews and critism are very much appreciated.


	2. A Soft Center - Part I

"My name is Minato Arisato, I had the pleasure of being introduced earlier this morning, and although I'm still inexperienced as a teacher I hope we can all get along." He addressed his class with a stoic expression, looking around the classroom he noticed a familair face with auburn hair and a pair of red eyes looking out the window, paying no attention to him. _So, she's in my class..._ The blue-haired teacher checked the student seating plan for a name. _Hmm... Hamuko Yuki._ Glancing back to the classlooking to his left he noticed a brunette with mikly brown eyes glaring at him. _Huh? What's up with her? Did I do somethi-_

"Sensei! Sensei!" A black haired girl stood up raising her hand for a question. Utter curiosity filled her grayish eyes and a smirk formed her lips.

"Yes? uh.." Minato checked the seat plan again "Iori-san? Hope I pronounced that right." He sighed inwardly. _I hope I won't have much trouble from her._

"Sensei, you don't look that much older than us. How old are you?" Her voice boomed throughout the class. Excitement and curiosity dripped from every syllable.

 _Ugh... What kind of a question is that_ _?_ He mentally sighed and forced a smile. "Is that information somehow necessary for me to tell you as a teacher?"

"Well, No."

"Me too. I'm also interested. Right Fuuka-chan?" Yuko spoke out clear curiosity was in her eyes.

"M-me? I-I.. Uhm.. Well I guess.." a short, teal-blue haired, with dark brownish-gray eyes stammered.

"I'm curios too sensie."

"C'mon sensei tell us!"

"As am I sensie." a girl with short, blonde hair and dark blue eyes voiced in a monotone.

The brunette looked over to her. "That's not like you Aigis-chan. Do you know sensei or something?" Her brow raised. _That's weird... She doesn't usually particularly care about teachers._

Minato coughed gaining the students attention. "Alright, alright. Well I'm 19" He sighed. _What's with them honestly?_

"He's pretty much the same age us most of us!" The brunette voiced as she turned to Yuko, obviously stunned.

"Heh..." Yuko breathed out. She then raised her hand. "Sensei, I have a question as well."

"And what would that be?" The lone male rubbed the bridge of his nose. _What have mess have I gotten myself into? I would resign but what would I do then._ He could try applying for a new job, but it was too troublesome. The teaching schedule wasn't all too constricting either he could continue his research in his spare time, not to mention how the job paid really well. Also he wasn't one to throw away good opportunities when they were served in a silver platter.

"Do you have a girlfriend overseas?" Yuko asked with a smile.

He sighed. _I will never understand girls._ "No. I was very earnest with my studies, so there was never a person like that, so-"

"You're a virgin then." A voice spoke out and everyone turned to Yukari. She looked deep in thought but was brought back to reality by a tap from her shoulder. It was Yuko, she looked a little shocked. "Hnnn? What's up?" she asked with a brow raised realizing everyone was staring at her. "Wait... Did I say that out loud?" The brunette covered her blushing face. "I-Im sorry sensei I didn't mean to...Ugh..."

Hamuko was stiffled a giggle at how Yukari could be smart and yet so... Well dense. "A virgin? Yuka-chan Really? Although I doubt it but sti-"

Minato's face reddened and instantly slammed his hands unto the desk, prompting the girls silence. Irritation plagued his features, gaining some stiffled giggles from unknown areas of the glass, most likely brought on by his new pink shade. He wasn't amused. "I think it's about time we took attendance!" He announced with a stern voic with a hint of mild annoyance. He knew being a teacher was going to be a pain, but not to this extent.

After taking the attendance Minato had memorized each and everyone of his students faces and names, he was never really one to appreciate this but it was a good thing. The minutes flew by as he questioned everyone about the basics of chemistry to measure how much they knew of the subject. All the girls did get it right, well except for a certain June Iori.

"Alright, since we still have 15 mins to go, I'd like everyone to write an self introduction paper. Write something about yourself, it doesn't have to be fancy or anything, your likes, dislikes and hobbies. I know I'm here temporarily but, I would also want know my students better." He pushed his glasses up. "Of course it's optional for you to do so, but this will gain credit." He looked to the class contemplating. "Yuki, would you mind handing the finished work to me during the break?" She seemed to be the most dependable one at the moment, as most of the girls still had a hungry look in there eyes. Like a child wanting a new toy.

"I don't mind sensei." She nodded with a cheerful demeanor.

With a nod Minato gathered up his things and left the classroom, leaving the girls to do as they pleased. Most of them immediately started working on what the young teacher had tasked them with. Some of them started conversations with each other.

He sighed as he closed the door behind him thinking how energy draining it was, considering if the good pay was actually worth all the effort. He just shook his head and walked down stairs heading towards the teachers lounge.

"Hey, Minato-kun how was your first class?" The taller older gentleman smiled, coffee mug in hand.

He sighed dejectedly sitting down on the sofa noting how well cushioned it was. He looked at man with raven black hair. Contemplating on what to say. "Well..." The blue-haired man entertained Shinosuke with the whole story.

"What a disaster." The older man erupted into laughter, he was resisting not to all the while Minato was recounting what happend in the class.

"This is no laughing matter Shinosuke-sensei! If this was America it would've been sexual harassment!" He was slightly irked at how the older teacher reacted to misbehaving students who seemed to lack discipline.

"Yeah. Yeah" Shinosuke waved him off, his laughter fit dying down. He got up and hitting Minato's head with a book softly trying to defuse his irritation. "Listen... I know how you feel." His expression turned solemn. "Don't get upset by every little thing they do. You'll never get anywhere that way." He sat back down. "It's not like you to lose your cool like that either if the-"

The older gentleman was cut off by the lounge door opened. They both looked over to be greeted by a smiling woman with short light brown hair that reached to her neck, and dark gray eyes; she wore a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants, and black high heel shoes. She had a name tag on her right chest labeled Toriumi. Her smile grew wider as she walked closer to the two men.

"Oh, Arisato-sensei. I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I teach composition, Isako Toriumi." she held out a hand for him. _He's kinda cute though._

He smiled and shook her hand. "Minato Arisato. Pleased to meet your aquintance." She saw her earlier during the assembly but looking at her now, she had soft features. She was beautif-

"Arisato-sensei?" The browned haired teacher voiced out in concern, he was spacing out seemingly staring at her face which made her blush a little. "How was your first day of class?"

A chuckle was heard from the raven haired man. "Seems like the girls have deemed him worthy." He nudged at Minato teasingly. Minato was ready to retort but he was cut off by Toriumi.

"Oh really? I'm sure they were just curious because you're a young man. Please don't think too badly of them." Her smile seemed to have an affect on him.

He was in a daze slight pink tinted his cheeks. "Ah.. Okay". He managed to voice out.

"Oh." Toriumi put a finger up to her lip looking up at the cieling. "If you ever have problems you can come talk to me." She checked her watch and turned around. "I have another class to go to, see you later Arisato-sensei and Shinosuke-sensei." She picked up a book from the table and left with another smile to the two as she closed the door.

Shinosuke smirked at Minato who was still staring at the door. "So... She's your type, huh?"

Minato suddenly stood up with a more visible blush now. "Th-that's not true!" He retorted. Indeed Toriumi was beautiful, she had the right curves and a cute sm-. _These thoughts needed to stop._

Shinosuke just chuckled at how Minato reacted. "Well I have a class to get to too, oh and your office will be at the old preparation room. It should be spacious enough for your research and school work."

"Ah bu-"

"Minato-kun, at times like these your supposed to say thank you. The prep room is located at the other building. Room H-3." He headed to the door. "It's a little messy, so I suggest you go over there and start fixing". He looked at him with a smile and waved his hand leaving the blue-haired man alone in the lounge.

"Thank you Shinosuke-sensei." He bowed his head in gratitude. How much trouble did he go through just to let him use the preparation room. "I guess I should get some coffee then head over to the old library."

He placed his cup of coffee on a nearby table looking around the place. There were boxes everywhere as well as around a dozen cobwebs. The dust covered the area much like how sand covered the beach. There were 2 tables upside down and another one covered by more boxes. In the middle of the room was a black board. On the left side was stairs leading to the second floor with more shelves filled with books. "I guess it was a classroom before it became a library." He took of his jacket and folded it neatly placing it beside his coffee. He then folded his white sleeves and removed his necktie.

He started with opening the windows and keeping the door open to air the room. He sighed looking around once more and started to check every box and it's contents, segregating them.

An hour passed and he already had half of the boxes in the storage room. Little by little the room looked more decent, more and more spacious than he had first thought.

 _Ah, that's right. The guy before me caused me some trouble. Well, I really have any interests in students anyhow. Enough of that._ He looked around again the room still filled with dust. He sighed. _I have to set up all my equipment, and come up with problems for a quiz... All for today._ He sighed again putting the last box in its place and walked over to the blackboard picking up a stick of chalk. _What did highschool physics cover again? Let's see..._ The young teacher wrote out a harmonic function out of reflex with a chuckle. _This would obviously be too much for a highschool student._ He was still smiling, something about science and math always made him happy... Well it was more of an escape. Shaking off his thoughts he placed the chalk back. _I guess I'll just check their textbooks later. I'll set up first._

Meanwhile back in the classroom. It was already lunch time and most of the other girls already left to eat elsewhere.

"Yuka-chan! What was all that about earlier?" June Iori's voice was loud.

A blonde with blue eyes walked over to the group. "I'm with June-chan on this. I mean you can't be serious Yuka-chan..."

The brunette tried to come up with a good excuse on the spot. "B-but he-" A hand on her shoulder suddenly stopped her from talking as she looked up to see Fuuka.

"No buts!" June scolded making Yukari cringe a little. "Go and apologize to Arisato-Sensei!"

"I already did!" she was stubborn.

Aigis leaned her face closer to Yukari. "She," The blonde pointed to June with her thumb. "Meant to go apologize properly."

Hamuko walked over to the group holding the finished introduction papers; Overhearing most of the conversation she spoke up looking at Yukari with a reassuring smile. "I'm going to go turn in these papers from earlier to him. Do you want to come with me?"

Yukari's shoulders relaxed a little, not meeting Hamuko's eyes. She sighed and burried her face in her arms that were on the desk. "I'll go later on my own..." It was muffled but everyone near her was able to understand.

"That's a good girl." Yuko voiced out smiling.

"Sheesh. You can be so stubborn sometimes." June sighed.

"Well said." Aigis nodded to both statements.

"Alright, I'll be back then." Hamuko positioned the papers against her chest so it was easier, heading out to the teacher lounge.

"We'll be in the roof eating lunch when you're done!" Fuuka shouted. Gaining a nod and smile from Hamuko.

A/N:

Nowhere near the out come I wanted at the end of the chapter... I'll probably pick it up in the next chapter since it's already 2 am..Ahhhhhh!.

As always, read and review!


	3. A Soft Center - Part II

Hamuko walked through the halls heading towards the teachers lounge. _He's a year older than me, huh... I..._ She sighed as she noticed she was already in front her destination; she knocked then opened the door, and peeked inside. "Excuse me, is Arisato-sensei here?"

"Hmm? He's setting up his things in the preparation room... What is it?" A raven haired man turned to her direction.

She had a smile plastered on her face. "Oh it's nothing Yamamoto-sensie." She bowed and closed the door heading to the preparation room. She spaced out thinking about Yukari. _She should be more honest with herself... Right when we finally got over that incident too..._ She shook her haid and brought her smile on her lips again noticing she near the prep room already.

"Arisato-sensei?" She entered the room since the door was open. Much to her surprise it was clean, as if it wasn't used as an alternative storage area a few days ago. Everything was orderly, there were new equipment too that caught her eye, big Led monitors connected to seemingly expensive peices of equipments. But more importantly above all else there were books, a lot of books, college level books. She walked in leaving the papers on a nearby table picking up a book.

"W-wow... I saw this book online, at a ridiculous price." She then put the book down her eyes already gleaming with excitement seeing another thick book. "Thats! Thats a university professor thesis!" She walked over to reach for it but another book caught her eye. "W-whoah... The Principle of Superposition!" It was like a being child in a candy store. She was overly giddy even for her standards; she kept browsing around the books interested in every single one of them.

Minutes passed by the time she noticed the equation on the black board which tromped her to put the book down. She stared at the equation in wonder. "A harmonic function..." The red haired girl breathed, unconsciously walking towards to blackboard. Looking around before reaching for the chalk. Her smile, was undoubtedly real this time. She wasn't using it as a shield this time; she intently stared at the equation and started solving it all the while having a huge grin on her face.

 _Hmmm?_ _What is she doing?_ A blue-haired man thought with a raised eyebrow, his hands full with a box that had a label "Electronics" on it. He quietly walked in the room watching her solve the problem with surprise that soon settled to understanding. She could just have been really interested in mathematics and science that she had studied in advance or that she was like him. But why was she only going to a regular high school, surely she would have been easily accepted in an elite academy if she was capable of solving this kinds of problems. Also he didn't have to look at her face to she was enjoying herself. "You did it right this time." He said as he placed the box down on the floor.

The sudden voice made her drop the chalk in surprise as she swirled around to see a blue-haired man with black rimmed glasses."W-when did you get here sensei?" She tried to force herself to relax.

"Just now." He said in a cool tone noticing the students tense body language. "Although more importantly, why are you in this school, you should be somewhere more advance." Putting his money on his later assumption earlier. She would really be better somewhere else, somewhere she could properly learn and polish her knowledge.

"I..." Her voice shaked, and ran towards the door but tripped over the box Minato just brought in, her reflexes reached for the nearby table to stop her full but ended up pushing it against the book shelf making it tip over; Her eyes widened noticing a book fall beside her. The shelf was going to fall on her. "No-" She felt a strong tug on her collar only to open her eyes, to see the bookshelf faced down on the floor, where she was just a few seconds ago. She was shaking breathing fast, adrenaline in her vains. Who wouldn't be? She was almost crushed by a pile of books and its keeper.

"Yuki-san? Are you alright?" He knelt down on a knee to check for any injuries. "That was close." He glanced at the fallen book case. "I should tell Shinosuke-san about this. I don't see any injuries on you," She looked dazed. "Here I'll help you up." He held her wrist and helped her up. Examining her once more for any injuries or cuts. He sighed in relief to see the student unhurt.

"I-I have to-" She almost fell over if not for Minato who still held her wrist. "Sensei I'm alright," with a shaky voice then forced a smile. "Please let go."

"You're in no condition to move Yuki-san, have a seat for now and I'll contact the-." He urged her. But instead she shook her head.

"Sensei I'm alright. Please let go of me!" She shouted. Trying to shake his grip.

The auburn haired girl quiet often smiled, and overall had a cheerful disposition. She smiled and laughed seemingly no different from any normal girl. But her well intricately demeanor was nothing more than just a faćade to keep people in arm's length. When most people would usually hide in solitude she hid in the crowd. She never liked showing weakness, weakness that people could use against her. Which is why she was adamantly escaping the teacher who actually meant well.

Yukari heard a familiar voice shouting a room in front of her. _That sounded like Hamuko-chan_. A feeling of urgency engulfed her and she ran towards the distressed voice. What she saw was a familiar blue haired man with his white shirt, buttons slightly open. His hand gripped a wrist, one who she knew belonged to her long time friend Hamuko. For a moment she saw a flashback, one where she was the victim. She gritted her teeth just by the cursed memory.

She was enraged and ran towards them stopping short to grab Hamuko away from his grip. "Enemy of women! What are you doing to Hamuko you pervert!?" She proceeded to kick in a sweeping motion targeting the side of his head. "I don't go easy on perverts!" She shouted as her leg hit his arm he used to shield himself.

"Y-Yuka-chan wait!" Hamuko tried to stop her but it happened all too quickly.

The brunette grabbed the auburn-haired girl by the hand and pulled her away from the room. "We're leaving Hamuko."

Minato was taken a back by the flash of pink that was now in front of him. It was Yukari Takeba. _What is she-_. Before he could finish his rhetoric thinking the said brunette proceeded to kick him in the head, lucky for him his reflexes were fast enough to block the kick. The strength of the kick however made him lose his balance falling on his side landing on a few books with a loud thud, his head met the floor. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. " _I guess she does love the color pink,"_ He thought about the pink panties that were flashed when she kicked him. He wondered if under her white shirt was something- Okay these thoughts need to be derailed. He let out a small chuckle shaking his head, feeling pain where his head hit the floor. " _How... How did it end up like this.._." He closed his eyes as his world went black.

The two girls were already behind the school by the time Yukari had slowed down. They were silent through the whole walk, Hamuko unable to say anything, she knew her friend needed a little time to cool off. Noticing her pace that slowed and her grip losing she opted to finally talk.

"I'm sorry Yuka-chan, but it really wasn't like what you're thinking. Nothing happened." She waited for a response but instead heard soft sobbing from Yukari. "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to make you remember." She moved closer to the brunette and hugged her from behind. "He saved me... I would be under all those books and shelf if it wasn't for him, I just..."

Yukari turned to Hamuko and returned her hug crying into her shoulder.

The blue-haired man blinked staring at the ceiling letting his vision settle. After awhile he slowly sat up and took out his phone to check the time. _3:45, I was out for an hour?_ He stretched before getting up. _I guess I needed that nap_. He chuckled a little. Starting to pick up the books that were scattered. It took him about 30 mins to fix the books back into the now upright bookshelf. Remembering the papers Hamuko brought reminded him of her being able to solve college level materials like that.

He was in the teachers lounge now, having gone through tons of folders he finally found what he was looking for. He opened it and scanned through the papers. "Hamuko Yuki. 18 years old." He unconsciously voiced. He flipped through more a few pages finding the page he was interested in. It was grades, from elementary until now. "Huh? Grades are average? That's weird if she can solve problems like that... Her science and math scores, at the very least should be high... Why..."

"Minato-kun," A raven haired man called the younger man to his attention. Shinosuke had a concerned look. "I heard what happend." His voice took a louder tone. "Yukari Takeba took you down with a kick!?"

"It was one sided. All I did was get kicked." He sighed.

The mans expression of concern was now replaced with an understanding look and a small smile on his lips. He placed a hand on Minato's head and ruffled his blue hair. "Well, I know you wouldn't do such a thing. Girls her age are very delicate. Just be careful of what you say around them."

"Yeah I know..." Minato's expression was unreadable to the older man. "I should get going."

"Get some rest Minato-kun" He ruffled his hair once more and went to sit on the sofa.

The blue-haired man was home without incident. The apartment was small, it had a single bedroom, a small living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. The rent didn't cost as much, plus the station was just a few minutes walk away. He removed his shoes and loosened his tie heading straight to bed, and immediately fell asleep.

A/N:

Weeeeelllll... This chapter was a little shorter than I wanted it to be... then again this is the second part for the other chapter.

What happend to Yukari that made her that upset? What was the reason behind Hamuko hiding behind her cheerful demeanor? We'll find out soon enough.

I will try to update as much as I can with this story while I still have the plot in my head, but I can't promise a lot since I have to juggle between work and school. (QAQ)

Critism and Reviews are very welcome!


	4. A Subtle Revelation

"Takeba-san, what is the meaning of this?"

The brunette opened her eyes meeting a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wore a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck and donned glasses. She simply stared at the man until he showed her a magazine, it was a woman's fashion magazine. One where she had several photos modeling the new line of fashion that week.

"You know that our school forbids any participation in the entertainment industry." The brown haired man smirked, pushing his glasses up.

"Ikutsuki-sensei like I told you, I was just talking to someone on the street. It's not like having my picture taken counts as working in the entertainment industry." She felt trapped. She wanted to escape, she wanted to be far away from this man as much as possible, but her body wouldn't move.

"Hmph, I wonder about that." He stood up his grin seemed sinister. "You were probably trying to show off your sex appeal. It's your decision if that's how you want to make a living." The man with a goatee took a step closer. She wanted to just turn around but her body was cemented into place. "But you know," he took another step, until he was towering over her unmoving body, his grin still plastered on his face. "But you know, that the world isn't as glamorous as it looks, for example." He placed his hands on her thighs and slowly crawled up to her skirt.

"N-no! Stop" The brunette mustered up the strength to scream and to take a step away from his grasp.

He cackled grabbing her arm. "You might be forced to sell your body. Well you're someone that likes to show off." He pulled her closer, as she tried to struggle with all her might. But he continued talking. "Something like this wouldn't bother you at all right?" His face leaning closer and closer.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" She sat up from her bed sweating bullets, breathing heavily as if she was underwater for an hour. _Another stupid dream._ The brunette hugged her knees and buried her face in her arms. After taking awhile to compose herself she got off her bed noticing it was about time for her to get ready for school.

The brunette was looking at her reflection. She wore a short, black skirt on, which complemented her black long stockings that had white lines on them. She had brown leather shoes on, along with a slim fitting pink jacket. Underneath that sweater jacket was a white buttoned shirt with a loose red ribbon around the collar. She finished with fixing her lose red ribbon. Despite her beauty her face was contorted, she looked irritation, frustration… and fear.

"Damn it that was the worst! I didn't want to have a dream like that." She huffed. Having a flashback about Minato holding Hamuko's wrist seemingly pulling her to him closer. "This is all his fault!" She blamed him for her nightmare. Anger and irritation fummed inside her.

It was another day for Minato Arisato. He stood in front of the classroom door contemplating whether or not he should go in or consider skipping this class. It was already 3 days after the incident he had with Yukari Takeba. But ever since it happened there have been pranks. Well "traps" as he liked to address them.

The pranks themselves were harmless, but they were getting more and more elaborate. He could appreciate the effort they were putting into it, he also wondered if they can put some of that effort into something more constructive. He thought remembering what happened the first few days that passed.

The first time was the chalk board eraser prank, it was an old prank but it did only work once. It took him a few hours to fully get the chalk dust out of his hair since he wasn't allowed to leave the school yet. The second time was him successfully dodging a falling frying pan only to slip on a banana peel. He had guessed it was either Yukari Takeba or Hamuko Yuki, or it was both of them working together but he had no proof to use against them.

To say he was on his guard now was an understatement. But giving up wasn't an option, he wasn't about t admit defeat against such attacks. He steeled himself as he placed his hand on the handle preparing his textbook to use as a shield if needed. As soon as he opened the door there were dirty rags tied to string heading for him. The fun part was that it wasn't just one. _Wha… T-they stink! Not only does it smell but it seems to have a slimy texture._ He used the textbook in hand to shield himself and to push away the dirty rags. _Being hit isn't a big deal, but it certainly is a severe mental attack. And if the meaning behind this attack is to say "just shut up or something virgin" then they are certainly formidable._ He hit them harder this time making them hit the floor. _Well they're just girls. I doubt they put too much thought into it._ Well he hit all of them all except for one, one that had already hit his face. The texture was definitely unpleasant. It was wet and slimy, the smell was worse, the rag was probably unwashed for at least a year or two.

"Hang in there sensei." Aigis said with sympathy. Most of the girls held a sympathetic look for him, some giggled. But one, just one pink clad brunette had a mischievous smirk. One that shouted "I win again sensei."

Minato did his best to smile, walking to the teachers table and laying his battle worn textbook down, looking at his class. "Okay, so we'll be reading on to the next chapter, group yourselves into 6. If you have any question ask me." The girls immediately started grouping themselves, after 5 minutes there were already 3 groups huddled separately.

"Oh before I forget to mention, we'll have a quiz about this chapter tomorrow." He announced in his usual monotone. They all groaned and mumbled but they couldn't do anything about it.

"Ugh, Damn it. Yuka-tan this is all your fault." June sighed mumbling in a quietly but enough for the group to hear.

"How is this my fault!?" Yukari was quick to defend. Maybe a little too quick.

"I doubt it June-chan, I mean he did look irritated but it didn't look like he's quizzing us for revenge." Aigis sighed reading through the chapter. Saying this the group looked at the young teacher. Who was wiping his face with his handkerchief.

"I think that was a little too mean Yuka-chan." Fuuka whispered. "I mean where did you even get all those?"

"I'm a little curious too Yuka-chan." Yuko spoke.

"From the janitor's closet, where else?" The brunette smirked.

The blonde of the group placed her textbook down. Looking at Yukari. "Hey, how long are you going to keep this up? Don't you feel a little bad for him?" Her blue eyes stared into hers.

"What the hell are you saying?" The brunette resisted the urge to stand up. "Aren't you aware he tried to feel up Hamuko!? He's a pervert." She whispered brashly into the group.

The auburn girl held Yukari's hand in hers. She smiled her usual bright smile. "Yuka-chan, I told you he was just trying to help… It was a misunderstanding, so-"

"It'll be okay! No matter what you say I'll protect you!" The brunette resolved.

The auburn-haired girl giggled. "Geez… you're overreacting Yuka-chan, but thanks." She pulled Yukari into a half hug. Her cheerful demanor was always contagious. It made Yukari feel at ease letting herself smile. The girls started studying with a few jokes by June here and there.

While the girls were discussing amongst themselves Minato left the classroom heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. He stared at the mirror for some time, his hair was slightly longer now his features was the same as always, but he did look like a teenager. He pushed his glasses up and smiled a little. "I guess… I do look a lot like dad." He shook his head a little and left the bathroom and started heading to class.

"Oh Minato-kun. How are classes so far?" it was the raven haired man, Shinosuke Yamamato.

The blue-haired teacher sighed and dejectedly answered honestly. "They keep taking me too lightly."

The man grinned and walked closer to Minato pulling him by the neck using his arm. "Another prank?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Takeba's doing." He thought about it a lot, and all clues did point her out as the culprit. "Well I don't have any evidence if it's her though."

The older gentleman looked out the window. "If it's Takeba-san… uhm there's not much you can do about it, basically." His expression was thoughtful, his eyes were traveling to the past, they seemed all too distant.

"What do you mean? Please explain it to me properly." He responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm. Sorry if you're busy." A voice spoke up from behind the both of them. Both the men turned to see there fellow teacher Toriumi. "I'm really sorry for the short notice, but today's Friday and… I was thinking we would have Arisato-sensei's welcome party… but is it okay with you?" Her eyes seemed to plead.

Before Minato could answer he was cut off, "Of course, we'll both be there! Right!" There was no question in his voice. They were both going even if he had to tie and drag Minato over there.

"Why are you deciding for me? We'll I'll go but," He looked at the Shinosuke, wanting to continue the talk they were having before they were interrupted.

"Great! We'll be meeting at the new grill beside Hagakure." The female teacher beamed. "Well now that that's settled I'll have to go, I have another class to go to." Finishing her sentence she wqs already by the end of the hall heading to the lower floor.

The black haired man caught on and ruffled Minato's hair. "If you want, I'll tell you about Takeba's story at the party." He smiled. "For now go home and shower. You still stink. Bad."

"I still have class though…" He sighed.

"Don't worry I'll handle it, can't have you smelling like garbage on your own welcoming party." The older man mused. "Plus it seemed like Aigis and Hamuko have already taken over the class earlier answering most questions. I can tell them you went home on account of a headache."

"Is lying really that necessary?" He questioned him but all he got was a poke on the shoulder. He never did like lies.

"Stop being so stubborn about it and go already," he grabbed Minato's shoulders and started pushing down the stairs and out until the school gate, where he suddenly pushed him out.

He struggled with his footing at being pushed so brashly but he managed to find it after a few meters. He sighed and looked at the older man. "Seriously?"

"Yes, now go." Shinosuke crossed his arms looking at him sternly. Not even his mother was that adamant about him taking a shower. Not that he could remember his mother that well though. He had no choice but to comply, and so he turned on his heel and started walking home with a shrug and hands in his pockets. He boarded the monorail and stood in a corner, taking the sights in. The monorail glided over the water.

The sea glistened, each wave a row of blue and sparkles, the way the reflection of the sun danced along the surface just made everything feel wondrous. Far off into the distance he could see the Moonlight bridge. The same bridge where he had lost his parents and twin sister. The cars shuffled, different colors and sizes moved through the bridge; a big jumbled mess. He still felt the pain of loss just by seeing the towering structure of the bridge. But despite that initial pain he felt weird; It all felt perfect, real, vibrant.

He hung his head thinking about his past in Iwatodai,his parents, his twin, his younger siblings. Minato was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the monorail had taken a full stop.

"Hey, mister? Aren't you getting off?" A child's voice reached him, prompting him to look at the smaller figure that looked up to him. The little girl had brown eyes and hair, which was braided into two buns. She wore a navy blue jacket over a pink shirt with a rainbow design, navy blue skirt, slightly long white socks and green shoes. She also seemed to carry a red backpack.

Minato smiled at the girl, "Oh, thank you. I was just thinking of my family I guess I didn't notice." He chuckled a little.

The little girl smiled too. "My names Maiko! Oh, but my parents told me not to talk to strangers." She pouted. "But you look like a nice person!" She smiled again.

"Are your parents around?" Minato smiled looking around then moved his eyes back to the little girl. She looked upset, he wondered if he did anything to make her feel that way.

"N-no I'm not with my parents." The girl called Maiko took a hold of his hand and started pulling him out of the cart, realizing why Minato let himself be pulled carefully matching his steps with the girl. "Whew, any longer and the doors would have closed!" She giggled.

Minato let himself chuckle he always liked kids, his expression softened. "Well for rescuing me, how bout I treat you?"

Maiko's eyes sparkled. "Oh! Oh! I want some tokoyaki!"

"Tokoyaki it is then." He smiled genuinely. And offered his hand to the little girl to which she gladly took, hand in hand the pair headed to Octopia. He ordered two 'Weird Tokoyaki' and another two Mad Bulls. _That's weird to call it that_. He handed one order of tokoyaki and a the canned drink to the little girl who was waiting patiently for her share. "Careful it's hot." He added.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

After they finished eating. "Ready to go home Maiko?" He was seated beside her looking straight ahead.

The little brown haired girl said nothing, she didn't want to go home. Specially with her parents always shouting at each other. She started sobbing. "I-I don't want to go home yet Minato-nii."

"What's wrong?" Minato said soothingly putting an arm around the smaller figure. She didn't respond, the only sounds that came from her was the sounds of sobbing.

"I'm sorry" She calmed down. "I know it's troublesome when I cry." Maiko looked up at her blue-haired companion. Then to the sky, it was already orange. She got off her seat, "I guess I should be going home."

"I'll walk you home," He got up too, "also if you ever want to talk, you can always count on me." He knew she must've had problems with her parents, but forcing her to talk about it wouldn't help her. He just had to wait let her take her time.

Her demeanor cheered up a little by his words and responded with a nod and a small smile. "I just live nearby, I'll be alright on my own," she ran off a small distance away from him then turned around. "Minato-nii, thank you for today! I had fun! I play near the shrine on weekdays, come visit okay?" She then continued to ran off.

Minato smiled and found no reason to chase after her. She needed time to herself, he knew that all too well. _She's kinda like Minako_. _Kind and cheerful, whenever she was upset she would run away. Then after awhile she would come back as if nothing happened._ He unconsciously frowned remembering his twin sister. _I wonder_ _what she would be like if she was still…_ He sighed. Looking up the darkening sky. "I guess I'll should get back and take a shower. Shinosuke-san wouldn't be too happy if I was late." With that he started walking off to the apartment he was staying in.

He got home, showered and changed to a pair of jeans and a white striped shirt. Checking himself in the mirror he brushed his hair to the side _, Hmmm. My hairs gotten longer already, then again its been awhile since I've had a hair cut. Should I buy a hairband? Or maybe I'll keep my hair in a pony._ But the thought of Shinosuke poking fun at him again was swimming in the back of his head. He left his hair as is and headed towards the promised venue.

"Oh looks like the star's here." The raven haired man mused to hid colleagues, waving a hand for Minato to come and sit.

"Sorry I'm late," He was slightly out of breath from running from the apartment straight to the stripmall.

"That's alright, Arisato-san. I'm glad you were able to make it." A shorter older man gleamed with a cup in hand. "Well then," he stood up. "Even though it's temporary, to have such a young and wonderful teacher come to our school… I give you my thanks" His smile was wide. It was the principal.

"No I'm just a novice with no experience…" He shot down the compliment waving his hand.

"Speaking of experience," A man with has short silver hair, gray eyes and pale skin suddenly appeared behind him. He wore a striking red v-neck t-shirt and white pants. "Arisato-sensei have you ever had any practical experience before? I heard that you're about the same age as the students, so I'm a bit worried." He finished in his raspy tone.

Minato didn't like being looked down on, but making a big deal out of irrelevant things wasn't him either. "Well I may not have complete control over the class yet, but… I've been learning a lot from my fellow faculty teachers and the teachers assistants."

"But it must be tough having to deal with high school girls than college ones, right?" Another man with brown hair and worn features scoffed obviously hearing about the happenings in the younger mans class. Minato remembered he was taught Classic Literature.

Minato merely smiled. "No not at all." It seemed like most of the teachers were underestimating him.

"Give the rookie a break Aki, he does his lesson plan well. Fairly better than you do." The tallest man amongst the faculty spoke. He wore a black turtleneck, he had brown long hair kept under a perpetually worn beanie. His steel colored eyes, stared at the young man. It was Shinji Aragaki the baking and culinary arts teacher.

Akihiko Sanada merely scoffed at his statement, he knew he was right but of course didn't want to admit it.

"But you have had experienced teaching in a high school before right Arisato-sensei?" Mrs. Terauchi with brown hair and brown eyes questioned.

"Well my previous employer was an all boys high school and-"

"Boys are boys, but girls aren't like that you know? They're all a bit different aren't they?" The raven haired man cut him off.

"Arisato-sensei, I'm curious who's your most difficult student to deal with?" A woman spoke up from the other end of the table. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a beige blazer, a necklace and earrings. He later recognized her as Emiri Kanou, the economics teacher.

"Ohhh I'm curious too Minato-kun" Shinosuke nudged him teasingly.

He was taken aback a little by the question; it was Yukari Takeba, the first person that emerged, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Please don't make me talk about difficult thi-"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug from behind. "Shensei…" The voice was familiar; she hugged him tighter, the figure was engulfed in the stench of sake "Whish gurl ish it?" before he could respond, Isako Toriumi started shaking him back and forth. "Hey, hey come on tell meeee."

"T-Toriumi-sensei?" He tried to get away but her nails dug deep into his shoulders.

"Ah, she's wasted." Akihiko spoke.

"This is bad for a lot of reasons." The principal spoke, his cheeks flushed also holding a sake cup.

"It seems Isako had too much already." Mrs. Emiri Kanou sighed.

Shinji held up an empty bottle beside the principal. "And we found her drinking buddy."

Minato was struggling to get away from the drunk Isako Toriumi. Shinosuke turned his head to look at Minato who was already seated on the floor with Toriumi having him in a choke hold. "Ah, I forgot to tell you… she changes personalities when she's drunk."

"It's mostly for the worst." Akihiko visibly sweat dropped.

"Huhh~~ I'm nhot dhrunk yhet!" Toriumi protested tightning her choke hold on the blue-haired man.

"You shouldn't be in the first pla-." He was cut off by Toriumi shoving a bottle in his mouth, forcing a large quantity of sake go down his throat. She merely laughed at Minato's futile struggle.

Hours passed and the teachers finally decided to disperse, to say Minato was tired was an understatement he had fought off Toriumi for an hour or so until she passed out. They were now heading home but he found himself in more trouble than he wanted. He was carrying the drunk Toriumi on his back. Most of everyone was slightly tipsy themselves. Akihiko though was as drunk as Toriumi. So Shinjiro had to carry him back to his house, since they did live nearby.

"Is it always like this?" He didn't mind carrying her home or the stares they were getting, he was worried about this being a thing every time.

"Yeah, 80% of the time." Shinosuke answered having the principal on his back too.

Minato sighed dejectedly. "Seriously?"

The raven haired man kept walking. "She's an adult too. But a lot of stuff gets built up you know?" He slowed down a little for the young man to catch up. "Ah, since you worked so hard do you want to take her home with you? I can keep it a sec-."

"You're seriously a disgrace to all educators you know!" He shouted.

Shinosuke chuckled. "Calm down, I was just teasing you. Seriously, what happened to my ever so calm and easy going Minato? Why did they switch him off with a stuck up dude?"

The young Arisato sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. Remembering earlier that day he decided now was a better time than later. "Shinosuke-san, so the thing back earlier." He already thought that maybe Yukari had family issues with her brother or father. Or she had been harassed by a random man which brought on her hate for men. Or perhaps it had to do with the old teacher.

"What was is again?" His breathing was getting a little more labored.

"About Takeba-san."

"Ah, I remember." The older gentleman wheezed.

"Obviously you would…" The younger man mumbled.

"It's a long story though." If he was able to he to scratch the back of his head he would've. "You probably figured it out, but Takeba-san has a confrontational attitude right?"

"Like I said, why is that?" He was really adamant about finding out, he may or may not be able to solve the problem facing Takeba right now with the information Shinosuke had.

"She…" He stopped walking and looked down to the ground. "was the victim to the teacher before you." The older man looked to his younger companion.

Minato was in a state of shock, should he be? He did already think through reasons as to why she was acting like she was. Maybe it was because he was secretly wishing his thoughts were just...thoughts and far from the truth. That nothing bad happened to Takeba, that she was just going thru that teenage phase. He felt conflicted, but why was he? He wasn't even sure he liked Takeba up until this point. Why were imaginary strings pulling up inside him, making him feel frustration and the urge to hurt the one who made her suffer. "What happened?" He was able to control his anger and stated in a monotone.

"Well Takeba-san was always featured in a girls fashion magazine. Her teacher thought it was rather unusual and started treating her as a woman and not as a student." Shinosuke sighed disgusted just by the thought.

"Did it lead to violence?" He gritted his teeth.

"The teacher attempted but… That girl has a considerably strong will. She recorded the whole thing with her phone and hand held recorders, and demanded your predecessor Ikutsuki-sensei resign. But since he wouldn't accept the conditions, she exposed the school's name on same video website." The older man started laughing. "When they heard about it, they had no choice but to hear her out, don't you agree?" His laughs were reduced to chuckling.

"I'm not sure who to be afraid of anymore." Minato sighed; A sigh of relief. He was happy that Takeba didn't get hurt. But why? He barely knew the girl, was it his teacher instincts? Perhaps his protective brotherly nature was emerging?

Shinosuke had a smile on his face. "Well, after that, the incident kept getting more and more attention. And eventually Shuji Ikutsuki got what was coming to him." He looked at Minato in the eyes. "Sorry for putting you such in a bad position where you didn't even know about the incident. But Please make sure that you don't treat Takeba-san like she's a problem." He smiled warmly.

"That's pretty selfish of you."

"Well I really am sorry." Shinosuke sighed.

"But… I was also saved by a teacher of mine. That's why I'll…" He looked ahead. "try to help her just a tiny bit." He smiled a little. Even after all these years his old friend and mentor was still kind, specially to those who needed it.

Shinosuke smiled and continued to walk beside him. Resisting the urge to tease him.

"Ah, there's one more thing." He glanced at his companion. "About the girl named Hamuko Yuki in my class."

The taller man hummed contemplating. "The overly upbeat and cheerful one with red hair?"

He stopped walking and stood in his spot. "Why does she go to this school?"

"Hah? That again?" He raised an eyebrow. Stopping as well turning his head to see the younger man's serious expression. _He's not dropping this. Is he?_

 _"_ Her grades don't reflect her real abilities. I don't have any concrete proof but… based on what I've seen from her, I'd have to say that girl is probably the same as me." It was a big deal for him. She was wasting her talents.

"Well. Just think… What if you bring to light that the fact that someone is a genius like you. But the person in question doesn't want that and instead wanted to keep it hidden?" Shinosuke spoke in a somber tone. "What if they didn't want things to change? anyway, if you make that fact known just because you thought that's what they wanted. That person won't be happy about it you know?" I understand your concern, but it'd be better to wait for that person to reach out to you on their own, don't you think?" He smiled remembering a younger Minato, he was always so stoic and stubborn and unfazed. It was refreshing to see he had changed so much over the years. He never was one to reach out to anyone first. Until one day he decided to break down his walls. "In my case, I was able to help you because I waited for you to reach out to me."

The blue-haired young man thoughtfully nodded. And continued walking ahead, looking up at the black sky. The stars blinked staring down at Iwatodai. _But sensei… Someone needs to notice them, otherwise they won't have anyone to reach out to…_

A/N:

Another chapter out :3 Hope I can be able to at least update once every week.

I know the story seems to be taking a slow take at the moment, and the pacing seems slow... but... well the story is heading out to the direction I wanted it to take so please be patient with me ! ;v;


End file.
